Come back to me
by Milady29
Summary: One of House's fellows ends up severely wounded and ends up in a coma where he needs to fight his own battle against his own conciousness, while House needs to fight three different battles that involve the chance of losing his medical license, losing his department and losing Allison's trust.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of House M.D characters!

This story takes place between Chase killing Dibala and Cameron leaving Princeton, but not after/before one episode in particular.

Mad, Robert Chase opened the door, even now he was not working for House anymore, he still had to do the dirty jobs. Even at his day off house still managed to get him sneaking into some abandoned house to look if there was something that could have made the kid sick. The only thing that was different now was that he was wearing a wedding ring. Honestly, he was doubting if Allison even liked being back in the diagnostics. Since he had been honest about Dibala, she was distant to him - she had all the reason to be.

Sighing he stepped up another flight of stairs. His shoulder bag was hitting against this knees and he was happy to reach the upper floor, but putting his other feet on floor he received a text message. He grabbed his phone from his pocket.

_Kid fell in the basement. Oopsy Daisy._

Chase sighed, rolled his eyes. House had said him the kids fell in the attic. Annoyed and grumpy he went down the stairs again, looking for the basement.

Opening another door Robert whipped some of the dust falling down on his hair away, coughing because of all the dust and shining his flashlight, happy to find the stairs.

The steps squeaked under his weight and suddenly one the steps gave away, Chase tumbling the last part downstairs, just managing to keep upright and cursing when he saw the large hole in his trouser leg. His long blonde hair was hanging in his face and he swept it backward, looking for the light switch, happy when he found it.

The basement was dirty and smelly and after he found the nail the kid had fallen on with his hand, Chase tried to flee the basement as quick as he could. Running back on the stairs he nearly fell in the gap of the stairs again. just in time, he could jump over it, the stair was shacking unstable as he jumped and for a second he was afraid it was going to collapse. Before something worse could have happen he stepped up some more steps, just be knocked down on the stairs when something hit him on his head.

...

Allison Cameron moved forward and backward through the diagnostics office, looking at the white board with the symptoms of the little boy every now and then. She was so pissed at House for sending Chase out to the abandoned house before she even got here. Foreman looked up from the newspaper; ''It will just be a few more minutes before the test results will be here. Just relax.''

She couldn't relax, Robert was talking through the abandoned house, looking for something that made no sense, since the boy already had a diagnosis. The boy was getting better and she was worried because he was still gone. It had all been easier before they married.

''Kid is getting better.''

Foreman laid the newspaper aside and looked up.

''So, what now?''

House rolled his eyes; ''Do your clinic hours or something else what pleases you, just don't walk in my vision. Now, shoo, I have some dean of medicine to avoid before she sees one of you in the clinic.''

He limped into his office, closing the blinds and a few seconds later they heard the intro of _General hospital. _

''Guess I should go to the clinic.'' Foreman sighed, finishing his mug of coffee; ''Are you walking with me.''

''No, I already finished my hours this week.'' She lifted her bag up, said Foreman bye and walked out of the office, out of the hospital, to her car.

Hopefully she would finally have an afternoon with Robert today.

Walking into her house, it was a mess. The last few days they had both been home so less that there hadn't been much time for cleaning.

She threw her bag on one of the chairs at the dinner table and laid her keys on the dresser, looking at their wedding pictures. Robert was really handsome in his beachwear with his surfboard next to him on the Hawaiian beach. He had even tried to learn her how to surf on their honeymoon. It had been so great and she even felt so guilty for doubting about their marriage every now and then, especially now Robert was dealing with the guilt over Dibala. ''Rob?''

No answer, somehow she had expected him to be in the house, maybe changing his clothes. She just laid down on the couch, watching TV, jumping when she heard the front door.

She leaned over the back of the couch, smiling at him. ''Rob, you are home.''

He walked to the couch, seemed a little dizzy.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I just have a headache.'' he rubbed over his head, walking to the bedroom.

''Do you need anything?'' He turned around; ''No, Just a little sleep and I will be fine.''

Allison turned to the TV again, he could better be left alone when he was having a migraine attack, which she expected this to be after all the stress.

The movie she was watching bored her and she stood up, silently to the bedroom, going for a run through the neighborhood. Without making any noise she walked out of the room, trying not to wake Robert, who seemed to be asleep.

Her ponytail fell from shoulder to shoulder as she ran, greeting the neighbors and looking around. Right before they married they had moved to here, one of the better neighborhoods of Princeton. She liked it and was happy they hadn't gone to his previous apartment although it was big, it was also in one of the neighborhoods she would never life.

Panting she came back at their building, leaning against the wall of the elevator, looking at her red face in the mirror.

In the apartment she walked to the kitchen, making some soup, also making a small bowl for Robert. Between her fingertips she carried it to be bedroom, careful.

''Babe, I got you some soup.'' No response.

''Rob?''

With her elbow she hit the light switch. Looking at him, the soup bowl dropped out of her hand, making big stains in the carpet.

''Robert?'' In panic Allison started to shake his shoulder. Afraid she looked at the small trail of vomit, coming from his mouth.

''Robert!?'' She screamed, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

...

Running after the EMT's she followed them as far as she could. Bringing him away for scans she could do nothing else than to sit down in a chair, hiding her face in her hands. If she had gone after him, or had checked on him when she went running, she might had noticed that he was not okay and saved more time. When the tears were coming and she just let them go, until the crying was finished which seemed to last hours when she suddenly felt an hand on her shoulder.

''I just heard the Wombat was rushed in.'' House sat down next to her.

''How do you know?''

''Do you think there is something I don't know in this hospital.''

''if you know everything, just tell me how he is!'' Her lip was shaking and her eyes were nearly flooding with tears.

''Let's check - head trauma, headache and now this. Seems like an Epidural hematoma.''

Cameron looked up from her hands, surprised; ''Head trauma?''

''Didn't he tell you?'' House said, for a second it looked like he was surprised, than his poker face returned; ''Obviously he didn't care enough to tell you.''

House stood up, wanted to walk away.

''House, tell me what happened!'' She said, pulling him back by his wrist. The tears were streaming over her cheeks now and she looked desperate.

''He just said that he hit his head and that he had an headache. It happens to the best of us.''

''And you just let him go?!'' Allison jumped up, biting her lip, ready to yell at him, waiting for his answer.

''Allison?'' a nurse entered the hallway, gesturing her to come after her. She turned to House for a split second and looking up at him she still wanted to yell at him, blame for what was happening but instead she followed the nurse, leaving House behind. Afraid she for what she was going to hear she made the steps through the silent hallway. She closed her eyes for a second, only being able to think one thing.

_Please, don't let me lose everything again._

_..._

NOTE: I am full of inspiration these days.

This story is going to be multiple chaptered and I hope you will like it!

Thanks for reading and if you want, please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

''Is it my fault?'' Allison asked with a shaking voice, looking at Cuddy.

''No, of course not.'' Cuddy said, with sympathy, laying her hand on Allison's.

''I should have checked on him earlier.'' She pulled her hand away, wiping away the tears.

Before Cuddy could contradict her, the door swung open.

''Allison, you can seem him.'' Nurse Brenda said, still in a way Allison questioned if she even cared as they were on House's team after all. She nodded at Cuddy, stood up and left her office.

''Is he awake?'' Alison had to make big steps to keep up with Brenda. Nurse Brenda didn't answer, suddenly entered a room and Allison turned to the room, her eyes moving between Robert in the bed and the neurologist writing some things in the file. Robert's head was wrapped in a lot of layers of bandage and the monitors around him were the only other sounds beside the scribbling of the doctors pen. Numerous lines and tubes were going to his body and she tried to think those away, so she could only imagine him waking up in a few seconds, complaining about the beeps keeping him awake.

''How is he?'' For a second he seemed to recognize her, she had also seen him before in the hallways.

''The bleeding was really severe. We managed to stop it by surgery.'' He mumbled than, reading over the pages very fast; ''We are not sure what damage the bleeding has done and we only can determine that when he comes out of the coma he is in. The only complication we found thus far is that his right hand seems to be paralyzed. ''

Allison sat down on the chair, defeated. ''Do you have any idea when he will wake up?'' She asked, although she was pretty sure that the doctor couldn't determine it either.

''He shows some signs of consciousness and the Glasgow coma scale scored 6. I have trust that he will wake up.'', was all the doctor said. The footsteps was the last thing she heard and slowly she moved the chair towards the bed, grabbing his hand, holding on to it as if it was her lifeline. Her thumbs rubbed over the back of his hand. How many times had she seen couples in this situation? How many times had she been sitting next to a hospital bed already, waiting for her previous husband to inescapably give up the fight.

''Rob, wake up, please.'' She whispered, looking at his face. He seemed so peaceful, as if he was sleeping. Letting one of her hands go from his hand, she reached for the report card, giving up after a few seconds and holding his hand again.

''Rob, please, wake up.'' She cried again, laying her head on his chest now, listening to his heart, the only sign to show he was alive.

...

''House, I don't even know how to talk about this.'' Cuddy shook her head, looking away from the man on the other side of the desk. For two days, she had tried to think this conversation through, to practice what to say and to expect House's answers, but instead she was sitting here without anything to say. The hospital board wanted her to give him the blame.

''Then we don't talk about this.'' House stood up, wanted to walk away.

''Don't you dare to set a foot out of this office!'' Cuddy said, demanding, loud.

House sat down again, annoyed, mimicking Cuddy.

''Why didn't you do anything when Chase said he hit his head?''

House rolled his eyes; ''Maybe because it happens to the best of us.''

''Did you miss the lesson in med school in which they informed you about head trauma's?''

''Obviously, Chase missed it.'' House said, shrugging.

''You really don't care?'' Cuddy said, looking like she could hardly believe him.

''Blaming me isn't going to make Chase any better.'' House stood up this time, walking out of the room, leaving Cuddy furious behind. Cuddy shook her head, not even knowing for sure if House was the one to blame, or if there even was somebody to blame. But the hospital board needed somebody to blame. Her pen circled a little longer before she threw it all aside, not able to make a decision.

House limped to his office, looking around, surprised to see Foreman missing. Even when Foreman had nothing to do he was usually hanging out in the office. In the bookcase, one books pulled his attention. Chase's book. The book he was always reading when they had nothing to do. house had laughed at him for reading a book about crusades but now he grabbed the book, starting to read it.

Allison walked into the diagnostics office, wanted to turn around immediately when she saw house sitting there, reading a book. House looked up to her. Stubborn as she was, she decided to go on, walking into the office, ignoring House. She walked to the bookcase, looking at the back of the books.

''Where is Chase's book?'' House looked up to her, pulling a very dumb face.

''Give it here.'' She pointed at the book he was holding in his hands.

''It is boring. Could get somebody in a coma.'' He handed it to her and Allison snatched the book out of his hands. ''Too soon?'' He yelled after her while she stormed out of the office, holding onto Chase's crusade book as if it was her treasure.

House sighed, although it was easier to act like he didn't care, it hurt him as well.

Wilson entered; ''I ran into Allison in the hallway, could it have something to do with you that she was crying?''

''Could be, or the fact that her husband is in a coma.''

Wilson rolled his eyes; ''Really, House? Can't you give the girl a break? Make up with her, talk to her. Just apologize even I know you would never take the blame for it. ''

''Chase is a doctor, he should have known that he should have looked for help, now leave me alone. I need to make my own coffee as my barista is not available.''

''You are an ass.'' Wilson sighed, walking out of the room.

House turned around, knowing this was the easiest way to be left alone, which he wanted to be. He wanted to think, go over the afternoon over and over again, thinking what he could have done to save Chase. There was a lot he could have done. One, Chase never should have gone to the house. The only reason he had send him there was because he liked to screw with Chase and then looking at Allison's annoyance. The diagnosis was there as soon as Chase had left and House had already known it when he send him away. Second, when Chase came back, he should have checked him.

House shook his head, walking into his office, trying to find a way to make himself free from the guilt, to blame somebody else.

...

_Robert slowly opened his eyes, looking around and standing up, scared as he was not where he expected to be. Instead of waking up in his bed, he was in a strange place. The bedroom seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before. His limbs seemed so heavy that he had to do a lot of effort to get out of the bed and looking around he suddenly remembered that it was his bedroom, but he hadn't slept there for over a decade. It was his bedroom in Melbourne. How did he get here? Slowly he continued his way down the stairs._

_''I am not coming back!''_

_''Rowan, please!''_

_Halfway the stairs there was a teenage boy. He was sitting with his jaw on his knees, listening to the yelling from the kitchen. Robert sat down next to himself, looking at the still small, slim youngster. He could still remember the moment his dad walked out and older Robert jumped up when the kitchen door banged open and his dad walked to the front door._

_''Robert.'' Rowan Chase just nodded his son, opening the door._

_''Rowan! Don't do this!'' His mother came running from the kitchen while Rowan Chase closed the front door behind him. She sat down against the door, crying hysterically. His younger self jumped up next to him, running up the stairs, slamming the door behind him shut. _

_His older self didn't move, all he could do was looking at his crying mother. Her voice was not the only female voice he heard, there seemed to be another in the background._

...

Allison closed the book, threw it on the nightstand as she grabbed his hand; ''Robert?'' but his soft moaning had only been there for a second and the only sound were the beeping monitors again. But she was sure she heard it.

The doctor had already told her that Robert was moaning every now and then, but that she shouldn't expect it to be a sign of him waking up. Hopeless she laid his hand back on the bed and left the room, hopeless and tired. She hadn't been sleeping for the last two days since he went into the coma and she didn't know what to do anymore. Leaving the hospital there was another person sneaking into Chase's room, sitting down next to the bed. His duckling seemed to be sleeping, although everybody knew better. House swallowed when he saw how fragile Chase looked in the big bed, alive because of machines that gave his body what he need.

The monitors beeped every now and then and slowly House grabbed the book from his nightstand. He opened it, looked at the name written in the cover of the book.

''Oh, why am I even trying this?'' He sighed. All he wanted was for Chase to wake up, so he could hopefully lose a small part of the guilt he was feeling.

Slowly he started reading the book out loud, hoping there was a way to reach his duckling.

...

NOTE: First of all, I have been doing research and it is not clear wetter people can dream in a coma or not. Some people say they can, some say they can't. For this story, he can dream and hear the voices around him. After all, it is FICTION. Other than that, I try to keep it as realistic as possible. Though, I am not doing anything that has to do with medicine, so I am sorry if it is not.

So, here is chapter two. Thanks for your comments on chapter 1! I am glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Thanks for reading, please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Sitting next to himself in his room in Melbourne he wanted to comfort the boy crying next to him. In the back of his mind there seemed to be a man with a low voice speaking, his dad? Was his dad finally back? He wanted to talk to the boy, tell him his dad was an ass anyway, that he shouldn't care that he was gone and that everything was going to be okay. That he was going to end up fine without his dad. But now the male voice in his head made him think that his dad was back. Robert jumped up, confused, running down the stairs._

House looked up from the book, surprised by the soft moan Chase had made, although it sounded more like something he had imagined. He grabbed the card from the back of the bed, disappointed when Chase already had an 2 on the verbal scale. ''You really had me excited for a second.'' He mumbled, hanging the card back. House wanted to continue reading but he suddenly heard something next to his ear and he turned his head. Allison was standing behind him, her arms crossed and looking like she could break lose in loud yelling any second.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked him, less loud and angry than he had imagined her to do.

''Well, I obviously wasn't playing snooker here.'' House said, standing up, grabbing his cane.

''Get out of here! You have no right to even be here, House!'' She snarled, snatching the book from his hands.

''Keep it down a little.'' He said, actually serious, nodding with his head towards the bed. Although Chase didn't react, he had heard before about coma patients being able to hear things and he didn't want Chase to hear them fighting.

''Get out! I tried everything, he can't hear you.''

''How can you know? Maybe he just got really got at ignoring your voice after you married.'' House said, walking out, knowing he would never win this discussion. Allison hated him and she was right for hating him.

_Slowly he was walking out of his childhood house, trying escape from all the crying around him. There was a female voice far away now and he turned around right before the front door, expecting his mom to close to him. Instead the house seemed to be empty now and he opened the front door, expecting to be in the street he grew up. Instead he was standing in a bar now and the loud music was so overwhelming he wanted to run back into the silence of the house, but the front door was gone. He walked around, people bumping into him, but he didn't feel anything. ''Robert, go home, you are drunk.'' A guy was pushing a blonde away from a girl. The blonde guy whipped the long hair from his face and older Robert shook his head, seeing himself right before he went into seminary, when his mom had passed away and he went into the world of drugs and partying._

_''I am okay.'' Robert laughed, leaning against his friend. ''Drinks on me!'' He laughed, obviously high on drugs. HIs hand went into his pocket and he smashed a whole stash of Australian dollars on the bar. His friend grabbed the dollars back pushed them into Robert's hands; ''Go home!'' _

_Younger Robert pushed the money back in the hands of the other guy, stumbled out of the bar and Robert followed him, surprised to be back in his childhood house. Young Robert stumbled on the stairs, finally reached the upper floor and stumbled into his room, which was just a mess of clothes, books and a bed now. He fell onto the bed, moaning. Within seconds, the door of his room opened again and a little girl entered, holding her stuffed teddy in one hand, crying._

_''Robbie?'' She slowly stuttered._

_''Christie, go to bed.'' Robert mumbled on the bed, not looking up to his younger sister. Older Robert gritted his teeth, looking at the terrified little girl. He should have been there for her instead of going out._

_''I - I had a nightmare.'' She cried. Robert on the bed looked up, sat on the edge of the bed and she walked up to him, pressing her head against his shoulder and awkwardly he rubbed over her back, trying to comfort her. _

_Older Robert ran out of the room, trying to find their mother, knowing she should be there. He pulled open door after door to finally find her bedroom. It was empty and the bed wasn't made either._

_He ran down the stairs, wanting to find his little sister her mother instead of her stoned brother. In the kitchen his attention was suddenly drawn by a paper on the kitchen table. He grabbed it and looked at the obituary in his hands. Jane Chase had passed away. Their mother, his mother was gone. Not being able to do anything he was confused by the female voice he still heard and he could only watch as the fog forming around him seemed to swallow him up._

Allison put the book away again. Sighing. It had been two weeks now since Chase had the hemorrhage and every day she became more hopeless, sitting at his bedside, reading to him, talking to him without any response.

Slowly she stood up from her chair, as it was late in the evening and she was tired.

Turning around she was startled, nearly bumping into somebody else.

''Why are you here again?'' She said to House, ready to walk out.

''Can I read to him?'' House said, not even looking up. He stood there, saw, with his head down.

''Since when do you care?'' Allison, nearly walking past him.

''Is it okay or not?'' House said, loud. Slowly he looked up to Allison, his eyes red and teary.

''Don't act like you actually care.''

''I do and I am sorry. It is my fault.'' House looked her in the eyes.

''I am responsible that Chase is in a coma.'' He added, looking over Allison stunned face. Suddenly her face changed back to a serious face again; ''Glad you finally figured that out.'' She wanted to walk past him.

''Allison.'' She turned around again. ''Please, just tell me that he is doing any better.'' House hadn't dared to come close to Chase's room since Allison had lashed out to him, afraid he would have to overhear their fighting again, if he could hear them.

''Nothing changed and neither do you. I don't believe you.''

''At least you really love him.'' House mumbled as Allison walked away.

''What do you mean?'' She said, turning around again.

''I have been doubting if you loved him ever since you made out with him when you were high on meth. But now I know I was wrong about that as well.''

''How dare you say that? Of course I love him, I married him!''

house nodded, annoyed by her immediate harsh tone.

''I just meant that I thought you loved him because he had a harsh youth and daddy issues. He is damaged and you seem to like damaged. I was wrong.''

Allison stood in front of him, she seemed to be ready to hit him in the face. Instead she just walked away after a few seconds, her heels making loud ticks on the hospital floors. Slowly he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

''I brought you a different book, I thought you might like that after all the stories about crusades.''

He grabbed the book from under his jacket.

''Don't let Allison hear I read this to you - it is kind of naughty.'' House smirked. He looked at Chase, at the stubble on his head where his blonde hair had been and his body that seemed to get thinner every day even though a PT kept working on moving his limbs. He looked at the long red scar on his head, turned away and started reading.

After a few minutes he stopped, looking up because Chase made a soft groan again.

''I know you can hear me. I hope that was groan of because you like the story after all the knights and misery in the crusades.'' House joked. Then he laid the book aside, grabbing Chase's hand.

''I never should have let you go home without checking on you. It is my fault you are here.'' House swallowed. ''It is my mistake that you are laying here and you shouldn't be here, but home with

Allison.'' House swallowed another time. ''I am really sorry.''

_I am really sorry. The voice in the back became so clear suddenly._

_Was it his dad, apologizing? He could only hope._

He had never felt so helpless. Even the hardest diagnostic puzzles had never made him felt so helpless. Probably because he never really cared about one of his patients. But he did care for his duckling. Slowly he let go of Chase's hand.

...

Cuddy frowned, bit her lip as she was trying to keep herself from becoming emotional as she saw House talking to Chase. She had never seen him so emotional, so human.

The sorry coming out of his mouth sounded so honest and Cuddy was moved that House actually said sorry. She wanted to walk in, comfort House but she knew this was something he had to do himself. House stood up, limping out of the room and Cuddy wanted to walk away as fast as she could, telling him the bad news tomorrow.

''What are you doing?'' House's voice already sounded over the hallway and slowly she walked back to him as the door to Chase's room closed.

''I just wanted to check on you.'' She lied.

''I am fine.'' House said and she expected him to walk away as he did usually but instead he kept standing this time. ''Why are you crying?''

Cuddy shook her head. ''Nothing, let's just both go home, it is getting late.''

House squinted; ''Something is wrong. I can see it in your face.''

Cuddy looked away, bit her lip. She took a deep breath and slowly prepared the sentence she had to say. Still, it came out shaky when she finally said it;

''Allison sued you for negligence.''

...

NOTE: This story is going to be finished for sure. While was down earlier I wrote it all out - the complete storyline up till chapter 8 in keywords. Of course, if the chapters get longer there will also be more, but the storyline is finished, so this fic will be finished for sure! Just to assure you that I won't stop in the middle of the story!

Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, I didn't have time to answer them yet, but I will! It means a lot to me, thank you!

Thank you for reading and I hope you will leave a review and that you are looking forward to the next chapter!

- Yay is back up! It took some mugs of coffee but I am glad I can still upload it, good night!


	4. Chapter 4

_Slowly he walked through the hallways of a hospital, not sure where he actually was. The place seemed familiar but he couldn't place it and he felt scared. Robert had hated being back in his house in Melbourne, but it was at least an environment he knew. The hallways were empty and the only sound he heard were his own soft footsteps. From one of the rooms, he heard his name and he slowly opened the glass door, looking into the room. He was sure now that he was not in Melbourne, the patient room looked nothing like the ones he used to work in during his internship. There was an older, dark person in the bed._

_''You killed me.'' His deep voice mumbled with a clear accent._

_Robert's lip was shaking, not sure if the man was speaking to him. He seemed to be but Chase couldn't be sure as he seemed to be nonexistent in the previous dreams and he didn't recognize the person. Curious, Chase pulled a chair to the bed, sitting down next to the man._

Cameron sat down in the chair next to the bed again, sitting down. For the last few days she hadn't even been talking or reading to him. She was getting hopeless and couldn't imagine he could still hear her. A week ago, she had sued House and all her time went into the process, now she quit the team. Foreman had been understanding but she also knew the department was stressing out now with two man unavailable and only Foreman and House left. This week she had been helping every now and then, as House had been at home all week. Cuddy had told her that he was preparing for his process, that he was really sorry and she had even begged her to drop the charges. But Allison couldn't. She wanted House to finally pay for his mistakes. It was his fault that Chase was already in a coma for three weeks now, withering away every day.

She grabbed his hand again, hoping he could at least feel it, as it was his left hand.

_Chase slowly touched the hand of the man, waking him up. _

_''Ah, you came to see me.'' The old man said._

_''Who are you?'' Chase mumbled, puzzled. He knew he should recognize the man but the only thing he could remember was that he left to seminary and he couldn't imagine what he was doing in a hospital._

_''You forgot your second murder?'' The man mumbled and Chase cringed; ''murder?''_

_''You killed me, just like you let your mother die.''_

_Chase was so confused he hid his head in hands, not being able to think clearly. The only thing he could remember after leaving Melbourne was going to England, to attend seminary and that he left Christie behind, with his stepmom and his dad. The last thing that she had said was that she hated him for leaving her behind. _

_''I never killed anyone.''_

_''Think deeper, dr. Chase.''_

_Chase jumped up, taking a deep breath, his head seemed to hurt. He couldn't think and every time he tried everything became more confusing. He didn't know who the man was or how his mom died. He just wanted to go back to Melbourne, begging his dad to forgive him. He wanted to go back to England, to go back to seminary. _

_''Dr. Chase, I thought we were talking.''_

_''Who are you?'' He yelled than, feeling like he could drop to floor any second as his brain became foggier and foggier. He wanted to wake up, escape from this dream. _

_''Doesn't the name Dibala ring a bell?'' The man mumbled._

_Chase sat down, panting. The name did do something to him. He couldn't tell what it was but it made him feel awful, it felt as something he could only describe with his feeling of how it felt to die._

_''I...don't know.'' Chase sighed then, slowly wanting to walk away from the room, to find the door closed._

_''You killed me, because you think you are god.''_

_''What?'' Chase turned around, confused, walking back to the bed._

_''You think you are god, that you can decide that I am not worthy for life because I kill people. Look in a mirror.'' _

_Chase's head kept on turning. ''No, I would never say I am god, I am in seminary.''_

_Dibala laughed; ''How old do you think you are?''_

_''20''_

_The man in the bed laughed, followed by a loud cough._

_''You are a decade older and you don't even know.''_

_Chase bow his head again. What was happening? He just wanted to wake up in. This was the most horrible nightmare he ever had. But even as much as he tried, he didn't wake up in his warm, safe bed in England. _

_Suddenly there were more loud coughs from the bed, the monitor gave a flat line and he looked at the man, terrified and in horror as streams of blood were coming from his mouth. He was pushed back by a group of doctors who suddenly came running in. He looked at the group of doctors, two of them in a lab coat. One woman, whom was looking up, scared and a blonde guy whom looked up to the monitor and another black guy in a suit, whom demanded them to stop and called the time of passing. The girl turned around, pressed herself the against the blondes shoulder. The blonde turned to him, a weird expression on his face, as if he couldn't understand what just happened, but that he knew it was going to happen. _

_..._

House looked through the living room, numb. He was biting his lip, looking around. For the first time ever, he was afraid for what was going to come, not afraid for his own fate. He was afraid for Chase. Even though it was easier being an ass, he was worried about Chase. Forgiving himself would never be an option if Chase was going to be damaged for the rest of his life, he would feel guilty for the rest of his life. It was one simple question he should have asked. One question that could have saved Chase's life.

The front door opened and James Wilson entered, slowly walking up to him.

''Still not going back to the hospital?''

''Patient is cured, they don't need me. Can't help Chase and Cameron wants me in jail. Sounds like the place to be.'' House mumbled, sarcastic.

''What are you going to do about it? You can't sit here forever, waiting for Cameron to pull you to court.''

''I can hope that Chase wakes up and nothing is wrong, Cameron somehow forgives me, but..'' House fell silent.

''But what?'' James sat down next to him, terrified as House was already this way since he heard that Cameron sued him.

''I called his neurologist today. His status hasn't changed in three weeks and the guy who seemed to be so sure that Chase is going to wake up doesn't seem to be so sure that Chase is going to wake up.''

''I am sure he is going to wake up, he is young and strong.''

''It is still my fault, even if he wakes up. There is surely some kind of damage. I should probably just accept my punishment.'' House sighed.

James walked away, scared by the way House seemed to be broken.

...

Allison wanted to walk away as she started to hate this room, she hated sitting at Chase's bedside and she hated that she was waiting for him to wake up while it could be possible that it would never happen. Mad she grabbed the book from the nightstand, looking at his handwriting in the cover, throwing it in the trashcan in the corner of the room, as she had fully read it out to him and she just wanted to get rid of it, because every time she saw it she felt guilty about being silent and not speaking to him. She looked at Chase, at the fading scar on his head.

He groaned again and she didn't even react, grabbing her bag from the floor, slowly walking out of the room, just leaning forward to kiss him on his forehead, as she always did before she was leaving. Before she could finish the kiss she pulled her head back, blinking her eyes, wanting to punch herself. But she was seeing what she say, Chase's eyes were open.

'''Robert? Can you hear me?'' She whispered, pressing the call button on the wall, trying to finally get a response. The doctor ran in, Cameron left the room, giving the doctor his space to do his job - she hated it when relatives were swarming around the bed, keeping her from doing her job. She kept walking in the hallway, back and forth, the minutes seemed to take hours and the doctor came walking outside after a few minutes.

''He is not really conscious right now, he still doesn't react, but he is waking up.'' The doctor smiled.

''Can I go in?'' She said.

''You can, just don't expect him to react, but I think you know that as a doctor. It is not a movie after all.''

She nodded, knew that she shouldn't expect him to wake up right away, but at least she had hope again. She grabbed her bag from the floor, where she had dropped it again and she walked to the trash can, grabbing the book out again and laying it back on his nightstand, feeling like it was the right thing to do.

''Hopefully until soon.'' She kissed him on his cheek, his eyes closed again.

...

NOTE: Chapter 5 up tomorrow! So, will Cameron still go on with lawsuit now Chase is waking up? How will Chase wake up as before, or did the coma change him?

Hope you liked this chapter and that you are looking forward to the next one.

Thanks for reading! I am not a person who holds a story hostage, I never will and as promised the chapter will be up tomorrow, but I hope you will still leave a review!

x


	5. Chapter 5

''Rob, can you hear me?'' She held his hand, glad to see his eyes open again. Every now and then his eyes closed again but as soon as she said his name his eyes usually opened again, although he didn't really seem to look at her. She heard some stumbling by the window and she looked backwards, rolled with her eyes when she saw Gregory House standing against the window, looking at them.

''I will be right back.'' Right now, she didn't want him to hear their fight as she was sure now that he could hear. The door closed behind her and she walked up to House.

''He is waking up.'' House stated, with something of what looked like smile on his face.

''So, you think you can just walk in here again like nothing happened?''

''What do you think you will win by suing me? Money, or do you just want to screw with me because I never wanted you?'' He said, as it was the only other explanation he could think of why she wanted to get under his skin so badly.

''You are unbelievable!'' Alison yelled, turning around and walking back into the room.

This time House followed her, mad. ''You are unbelievable!'' He said, walking into the room, Alison pointing to the door.

''You think I hurt Chase on purpose, just to get to you? I don't give a shit about you, Alison! I do care about Chase and the only thing I wish is that he never you married is because he deserves so much better than you. You are egocentric and you always need to get the attention on you.''

''House, get out of here!'' She yelled so loud people on the hallway turned their way. She slammed her hand in front of her mouth, afraid Chase had heard their fighting.

''D-dad.''

Thunderstruck, House and Alison both looked at Chase, whom was looking at House. The word had been so soft and weak, but they were both pretty sure they heard it.

Alison sat down, grabbed his hand again. ''Robert?''

But instead of reacting on her he kept looking at House.

''D-dad.'' he said again, although it was hardly hearable.

Alison jumped up, left the room.

House stood there, still thunderstruck. Chase was still looking at him and the way he was looking it almost seemed as if he was recognizing House. Slowly he approached the bed, sitting down on the side of the bed, Chase's eyes still following him.

''I am not your dad.'' He said, afraid for Chase's reaction and he broke the news.

Chase didn't react, just kept looking at him.

''Do you understand me?'' House asked, hoping for a response. Chase just looked at him and said his one word again; ''Dad.''

''Not dad.'' House said back. Chase closed his eyes again.

...

Looking at Cameron sitting in the diagnostics office, sitting curled up in one of the chairs House hesitated for a second. He was afraid that he would made her even more bad, making it all worse.

Slowly he opened the door, walking in.

''Are you here to mock me again?'' She mumbled, looking up, her nose and eyes red.

''I am sorry.'' House said, sitting down in the chair in front of her.

''For what, that Chase at least seems to recognize you?''

''I know that is painful, but I am not his dad. He has no idea who I am either.''

Cameron nodded.

''Can we make up now. I understand that you blame me and you should and I know I should be punished, but do you think it a good solution?'' House said to Alison, even though she kept looking away.

''I don't know. '' She mumbled, then. She shook her head, walking away. Maybe he was right, maybe she only made it worse by suing him.

Slowly Alison walked to Robert's room, happy when she saw he was awake.

''Robert.'' Alison grabbed his hand and he looked her way.

''Who a-are you?'' He mumbled stuttering.

''Alison Chase - Cameron.'' She said her name really slow, hoping that he would remember.

''Don't know.'' He stuttered, looking puzzled. He seemed like he was trying to remember her face, but he couldn't. His whole brain still seemed to be so foggy and he was afraid he was back in the strange dreams again.

''Rob, it is okay.'' She mumbled, holding his hand. He shook his hand, as if he was pulling it away.

''let g-go.'' He mumbled. Alison let his hand go, pulling back in the chair.

''Rob, it is okay. You will remember.''

Instead, he just closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

Alison walked out of the room, the tears already streaming over her cheeks before she made it to the bathroom. Leaning against the sink she wiped the tears away, one of the stalls opened, a pair of heels walking out.

''Alison, what is wrong?'' Cuddy wrapped her arm around her. Alison wanted to stop crying, saying it was alright, instead her crying became worse and she couldn't even talk anymore, her breath hastily and tears kept streaming.

''is there something with Robert?''

Alison took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Cuddy handed her one of the paper towels.

''Robert doesn't know who I am.'' She mumbled then, calmed down.

Cuddy grabbed her hand; ''Give him some time, it will all come back to him, I am sure.''

Alison nodded, thanking Cuddy, slowly walking back to the room. Even if he didn't know who she was, she should comfort him. He had his eyes open again when she entered and she looked up to him.

''I don't know you.'' He mumbled again, breaking into tears this time.

...

House slowly entered the room, walking to the bed, apparently waking Chase up again. It was still strange to see Chase's long golden locks missing, replaced by short shaved hair with the surgery scar still visible through it. But the whole man seemed like a stranger, his body was no longer strong and toned. HIs body had become pale, bony and the blue eyes were dull, surrounded by dark circles.

''Dad.'' Chase mumbled when he sat down next to his bed and for a second his mouth seemed to pull in something that seemed to be a smile.

''Not dad. I am Greg House.''

Chase smiled again; ''You are dad.''

House shook his head; ''kid, I am not your dad.''

''Not?'' Chase said, his face so sad that House felt a little pain inside.

Suddenly he sat up and House jumped up, pushing him down. Sitting up could cause him to faint straight away.

''Mom?'' Chase yelled and some nurses came running in again. They helped pushing Chase back into the bed, while the young man kept protesting, yelling for his parents. After a few seconds, Chase gave up, panting. After the month of coma his muscles were weak and his body seemed nothing more than a burden. One of the nurses came walking towards him with an injection. Chase looked at the needle, terrified and seemed to panic even more.

''Don't! I think he is okay.'' Greg said, holding his hand up in front of Chase, leaning over him as he pushed chase back in the pillow, the young man seemed to be calm again, although he still looked a little terrified at the needle.

He looked back, mad. ''He is fine, go!''

The nurses left, hesitating. Chase stopped panting. The bony left hand hit House's arm as he climbed of the bed. ''Thank you.'' Chase said, his voice really hoarse.

''You didn't like the women? Some are sexy.'' House mumbled.

Chase pulled his mouth in a pout; ''No, they were scary.''

House shook his head, any other times he would have joked about remembering it, not he just wanted Chase to feel better, to understand what was happening around him.

''Where is Alison?'' He suddenly stuttered and House looked around, as if he knew she was standing around, instead the hallway was empty and House realized he hadn't seen her in two days, since they had had the conversation. ''I remember our wedding.'' He mumbled, his mouth opened for a small part as if the epiphany was still happening.

''I will get her, okay?'' House walked out as fast as he could, hoping Alison could stimulate him into remembering more. He paged her multiple times, but after a few minutes he ran into Cuddy, who had a pager in her hand.

''Where is Alison?'' He nearly yelled it, focused on finding her.

''She is gone, cleaned out her locker, asked for a recommendation in Chicago.'' Cuddy shook her head as if she couldn't even believe it herself. House sat down on the bench closest by, cursing Alison to hell and beyond.

...

NOTE: Two days late. I really wanted to upload it Sunday but every time I wanted to something went wrong. I am really sorry!

Yes, the story follows some parts of the series, for instance, Cameron leaving to Chicago.

Hope you liked this chapter though, please leave a review!

And just to be sure...I won't promise anything about the next chapter. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

''Where is Alison?'' Chase mumbled again when House walked back in. It had been two days since he heard she had left to Chicago and all the time he felt guilty for coming up with lame excuses as Chase believed them all.

''She is home. I am sure she will come later.''

Even if he had to drag her to here personally all the way from Chicago, there was no way she wasn't going to appear on his bedside before tomorrow. She couldn't just leave him like this. She had no right to.

Chase nodded, a little unsure. ''Who are you?'' He asked then, although he seemed a little ashamed.

''I am Gregory House.''

''Are you a f-friend?'' Chase mumbled. Although his speech seemed to get better, Chase still had to put a lot of effort in every word.

For a second, House was in doubt about what answer he should give, he wish he could say they were, but he and Chase never really had been great friends. He could change that by saying they were best friends before everything happened but if Chase ever regained his memories of House back, he would probably hate him for lying.

''I could be, if you like.'' House answered him.

''At least I have one friend again.'' Chase mumbled.

''Don't worry, if you feel alone you can page James Wilson, you might not remember him now but he is a friend as well.''

Chase nodded, looked at his pager which was on the nightstand. It had become very helpful since he could page somebody if he needed something, although the pages had put him in the confusion of why he had a pager.

''You said Alison is h-home, where is home? Do we live t-together?''

House tried to stop the conversation, trying to keep him from having to tell the truth before Cameron was here; ''You look really exhausted, you should probably get some sleep.''

''B-but I am not really tired.''

''I am not asking you, I am telling you to go to sleep?''

''B-because you are a doctor?'' Chase said, looking at the hospital pass at his pocket.

''No, as your friend.'' House smiled and Chase closed his eyes, as House suspected, it took him less than a minute to fall asleep.

…..

House turned his phone around his hand, doubting for a second. Then his finger scrolled through the address book, tapping Cameron's phone number. After a few long minutes a familiar voice started so speak; ''This is Alison Chase –Cameron's phone number, unfortunately I am unavailable at the moment. Please try again later or leave a message.''

Mad, House pressed the call away, trying again. Another time, nothing was heard on the other end of the line. Nearly burying his finger in the phone he tried another time.

''House, what!?'' She suddenly snarled on the other side of the line.

''Am I interrupting something, like you running away from your husband?'' He said, dryly.

''That is none of your business.''

''It is my business that a man in the hospital here is remembering you and wondering where you are.''

It was silent on the other side of the phone for a second. ''Great, if he knows who I am he can sign the divorce papers.''

He wanted that there was a way to drag her through the phone and hit her.

''Why?'' Was all House could say. It was so unfair.

''Bye.'' She mumbled, hanging up the phone.

House threw his phone away, raging on the inside, he hated Cameron. He hated that he was helpless and he looked aside at the unopened envelope at his desk, addressed to R. M. Chase. The divorce papers that were already delivered after 1 day with the letter of their lawyers. Alison didn't ask for anything, she had already taken most of it. The only think she asked for was for him to sign it soon.

He laid them in his drawer, slowly walking back to Chase's room, as it was time for him to go to sleep and he had promised to read for him every night.

''W-where is Alison!?'' Chase's voice already sounded panicked over the hallway and House took bigger steps the last few meters, nearly storming into the room. Chase was trying to get up, yelling against the doctor, trying to push him away and trying to get out of bed.

Some nurses came in after him, all grabbing Chase but before they could even do something he pushed them aside with his cane, grabbing Chase's shoulders himself.

''Easy kid, easy!'' with only a little effort he pushed Chase back on the bed.

''Don't stand up, you will faint.'' Chase was still panting but seemed to call down.

''Where is Ali?'' He mumbled than, tears forming in his eyes.

''Leave!'' He yelled at the medical staff around him.

''Shouldn't we sedate him?'' One of the nurses asked.

''Can't you see he is calm again!''

''I- I am okay.'' Chase mumbled, his voice breaking.

The staff finally left the room and House walked to the other side of the bed, checking all of the infusions in Chase's right arm.

''I can still f-feel them.'' Chase mumbled, looking at the needles digging into his arm.

''I know, but just wait, you will see the movement will get better.''

Chase nodded, believing him and House sat down at his bedside.

''What was that?'' He finally asked Chase, wondering what caused the sudden panic attack.

''All I can remember is Ali and I-I just want to see her because it is a-all so confusing.'' He mumbled then, breaking out in tears. ''We are m-married and I want to see her.''

''Shhh. She will be here soon.'' He grabbed Chase's left hand. ''I promise, everything is going to be fine.''

Chase pulled his hand away and whipped the tears of his face.

''I-if you say so, it will be o-okay.'' Chase smiled, still a little sad.

...

Today, he really had to tell Chase that Cameron wasn't coming and with a nervous feeling in his stomach he slowly walked towards Chase's room, the envelope in his hand.

''How are you doing today?'' House said, while walking in, throwing the envelope on the chair in the corner, wanted to talk to Chase just casual first.

''G-great, look!'' Chase sounded so excited House turned around immediately, to see him lift up his right underarm a little bit. ''Practiced all m-morning.'' He said proud.

''Guess I should start training my arm wrestling skills, before you can beat me.''

Chase laughed.

''Chase, there is something I need to tell you.''

''Why are you calling me C-chase instead of Robert?'' Chase said, nearly worried. Actually, House had just said it by accident, Chase was right, he had said Robert to him last few days.

''Oh, sorry. I used to call you Chase before...''

''I g-get it.'' Chase was smiling again and still seemed proud about the progress of his arm.

''W-what do you need to tell me?'' He mumbled then, looking at the envelope.

House didn't answer, he did want to but somehow he couldn't, looking at how proud Chase seemed to be and he was too scared to bring the bad news.

The door opened behind him and James Wilson popped up beside him.

''I just wanted to tell you that when you get discharged, you will live with me and Wilson for a small while because Alison is in Illinois with her parents for a while.'' House said, before Wilson could say something.

''I-Illinois?'' Chase looked so confused House immediately felt bad for telling the lie, but it was better than telling the truth.

''That is right. You are coming to live with us until she comes back.'' Wilson lied, so bad that House even doubted if Chase would buy it but he bought it and he got distracted when he showed Wilson that his arm was getting better and House sneaked out. After a few minutes Wilson joined him on the hallway; ''House, you have to tell him soon.''

''Soon, but not today.'' House sighed, walking back to the office.

Looking through the bookshelves he was looking for another book for Chase to read.

''House, how long are you going to think we don't need another fellow? Also, you haven't taken any case since Chase woke up, I am basically doing nothing every day.''

''Why, you can't handle your boring life?'' he said to Foreman, whom was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.

''We are with the two of us, if you would hire some fellows I could go on with the department evne if you are busy.''

''Three.''

''Cameron resigned and Chase isn't goi-''

''Don't give up on Chase yet, he might be blonde, but at least he has hair.'' He said to Foreman, trying to make it joke. He didn't want to have any interviews or cases before he knew Chase was okay.

He grabbed a book about Intensive Care, hoping it would trigger some memories in Chase, maybe from his study, or his work since no memories seemed to be there about that. He could tell Chase he was a dolphin trainer in sea world and Chase would have to believe it.

Leaving Foreman behind again he walked to Chase's room, the way that was getting too familiar as he walked here multiple times a day.

Walking closer he saw Chase laying in bed, crying, with something in his hand.

''She wants to divorce.'' Chase cried. House dropped the book out of his hands, looking at Chase as he was holding the papers in his hand. House really wanted to hit himself for leaving the envelope in the room. He probably had asked for a nurse to give it to him.

''Don't worry, I will handle this.'' He snatched the papers out his hand more coarse than he had meant to and Chase looked up, still crying. He took the papers, ripped them in half, another time and threw it in the trash bin, walking back to Chase.

''We are not going to waste any time on her, you should get better first.''

Slowly he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Chase in his arms a little awkward.

''It is going to be okay, she isn't worth it.'' He softly mumbled in Chase's ear, holding the weak, thin man in his arms and damning Cameron, trying to figure out why she had to hurt Chase so much.

...

NOTE; It is not going to be slash. Just some of House's deep care for Chase.

So, why did Cameron leave Chase? Will Chase regain more memories than just the few he has now? How will the diagnostics department end up?

I really hope you liked this chapter! Really hope it isn't getting a lot of the same.

Thank you a lot for your reviews! It really means a lot to me!

Thanks for reading and as always, please leave a review if you want to!


	7. Chapter 7

''Let's go.'' House tapped Chase on his shoulder as his shoes were tied and Chase stood up with a lot of effort, panting when he finally reached the doorpost.

''Are you sure you want to walk all the way to the office?'' House asked, worried as all the color seemed to fade away from Chase's face as he took the few steps to the door.

''I walk next to a c-cripple, how bad it be?'' He managed to mumble between the pants.

House lifted his cane as if he wanted to hit Chase but instead just tapped him on the hallway very soft.

''You only have been walking for two weeks now, keep it easy.'' House warned him, as Chase had to keep hold of the wall of the hallway while they slowly walked to the elevator, both of them limping with their right leg. The small walk to the elevator lasted two times as long as when House went on his own.

''You are slow. A cripple has to wait for you.'' House mumbled as he pressed on the elevator button.

''Not f-fair, you have a c-cane.'' Chase panted while he leaned against the rail for the elevator.

''You didn't want that walker!'' House said, acting like he was indignant. ''We could have pimped it up and named it Ferrari.''

''I might not know the people h-here now, but they know me.''

''Pfff, still vain? You are wearing sweatpants and sketchers.''

''Oh shut up.'' Chase mumbled as the doors opened and he reached out for the rail in the hallway on the left side, as his right arm still couldn't hold the rail.

''Take this on your journey, wise Frodo.''

''What is a F-frodo?'' Chase mumbled, puzzled as House hold out his cane to him.

''Aah- great, you get to see that movie again without knowing what is going to happen.'' House concluded, shaking with the cane, signing Chase to grab it.

''You need it.'' Chase said, pushing it back with his left hand, nearly losing his balance as his hand left the rail.

''You need it more.'' House pressed it in his hand and limped away from Chase.

''Come on, I have more to do.'' He said then and Chase limped his way, somewhat glad the walking was getting easier now. After a few minutes they reached the office together and Chase sat down in a chair.

''Glad to see you here.'' Another man slapped him on his shoulder and confused he looked up. ''Eric Foreman, we used to work together.''

House handed him some coffee and Chase listened to the conversations he and Eric were having, enjoying being out of his room after all the bed rests that just got interrupted by PT on some days. Every time he was alone he could only think about Alison. Somehow, he couldn't really remember a lot of her, but he remembered how much he loved her and how pretty she was. Even how sweet she was. There even seemed to be some fragments in his minds about their apartment. How nice the neighborhood was and how happy they were when they finally found a dinner table they both liked.

All he wanted to know was why she left him, was it because it took him some time to get back on his feet? To remember things. She hardly had given him the chance.

''You are b-both so smart. Why did Alison leave me?'' He suddenly asked loud, before even realizing he was saying it out loud. Foreman and House both turned his way.

''Because she had symptoms of a serious disease, called being a bitch.''

House grabbed the marker, walked to the white board.

''Symptoms are: being rude, walking away, being pretty and lying. What is the diagnosis?'' He asked to Chase, Foreman getting some more coffee.

''B-being a Bitch?''

''Right, lets treat her for that, start her on forgetting about her, ignoring and I will get the hookers to get her discharged.''

Chase chuckled, although he couldn't really remember working in this office, he could only imagine it would have been something like this, but about an actual patient.

''Before starting her on the medicine, did she c-contact you?'' Chase said, nodding at Foreman to thank him for the new mug of coffee.

''It called.''

''S-she is an it now?''

''It is not human. The stadium of bitchness is too high. But she did contact me.''

From now on, he wanted to be honest with Robert with everything he could, hoping that they could actually build a bon. Something intrigued him about Chase, something he didn't even feel with Wilson.

''What d-did she say?''

''She asked you to sign the papers. I told her you wouldn't sign it before she would talk to you - as you are a marvelous doctor I am sure you can cure her - and if she wouldn't come over here, she would still be going around with the name Alison Chase Cameron. ''

''Do you think she will come?''

House whipped the board clean, looking at Cuddy walking towards the office.

''it is not like she has a choice.'' He said before she walked in.

''House, there is somebody waiting downstairs for a job interview.''

''I can't remember making an appointment for that.''

''You didn't, I did. Go downstairs now.''

''Haven't you r-replaced me?'' Chase said surprised, pulling Cuddy's attention.

''Good to see you out of bed.'' She smiled, turning back to House.

''Off you go now. ''

''I have to bring Robert back to his room.''

Chase stood up, carefully; ''No, I am okay. I like to be here some longer. I will wait for you.''

''I like to have him here.'' Foreman added. Cuddy and House walked out, House pulling strange pouting faces to Chase through the window.

Carefully he walked towards the bookshelves, grabbing a picture frame.

''Christmas 1 year ago.'' Foreman mumbled without looking up and looking around, Chase saw it was the only picture in the whole office.

On the right was a small, not really pretty man. Foreman walked up to him; ''That is Taub, he worked here until a few months ago.

''That is me.'' Chase mumbled, looking at his longer hair. Next to him was Alison and he looked at her pretty face, his heart immediately aching again.

''House.'' Foreman added, skipping Cameron on purpose and Chase nodded.

''That is you.'' Chase added, pointing at Foreman, next to House and looked up between the picture and Foreman, but he hadn't changed for a bit.

''Who is that?'' He said as Foreman was quiet when they looked at the next girl. She was very pretty, with her brown hair hanging perfectly over her shoulders and her bright eyes.

''She was my girlfriend, Remy Hadley. We called her Thirteen though.'' He rubbed his thumb over the picture, smiling sad.

''I am sorry you broke up.''

''Don't worry, it was my fault.''

Foreman nearly wanted to put the picture back, realizing Chase frowned because two more people were on the picture.

''The other one was Lawrence Kutner and James Wilson, but I guess you know him. ''

''Where is Kutner now?''

''He passed away a few months ago.''

''I am s-sorry, again.''

''Do you want something to eat?'' Foreman cut off the conversation by walking to the fridge. He grabbed a lunch box; '' I hope you like peanut butter sandwich.''

''I guess I do, is there no s-strawberry in it?'' Somehow, he couldn't remember what peanut butter tasted like, although he could remember a lot of tastes.

''Don't worry, it is just peanuts. No allergy for that, right?'' Foreman handed him a sandwich.

''We will f-find out soon enough.'' Chase took a bite. ''I think we are s-safe.'' He smiled then.

Foreman handed him another sandwich before he could even finish this one .

''I am not that hungry.''

''Just eat it, you look thin.'' Chase smiled, he liked the sandwich and it was only a matter of minutes before the second was gone as well.

''I see you fed the wombat.''

''But I thought I was a d-duckling?'' Chase frowned, as House entered again.

''In this office you are a wombat, in your room you are a duckling. Also, wipe the peanut butter from the corners of your mouth next time you eat something when I am not there and you don't keep something to share.''

Chase chuckled, leaning over the table to grab a tissue from the table, nearly losing his balance as he couldn't use his right arm for support. Leaning against the table his eyes fell on the blonde woman walking through the hall, entering the office.

''Ali?''

House and Foreman turned around to the woman, standing in the doorway, holding papers in her hand. ''She is not Ali, she is nurse Julie, bringing me more CVs to decline.'' House sighed, as he grabbed the papers from her hand, limping back to Chase, rubbing him over his shoulder.

''Sorry, she will come one day, I am sure.'' He rubbed over Chase's shoulder. Mad, Chase pushed him away, walking to the hallway. House caught up with him before he even reached the elevator.

''Chase, calm down.'' He grabbed Chase's arm.

''i j-just want to know why she left me.'' Chase yelled loud, mad.

''I understand, she will come one day and you can talk with her. Until that day, just try to forget her, okay?''

Chase was silent for a few seconds.

''Okay.'' he sighed then.

''Okay, now let's get some ice cream for the duckling.'' House smiled.

''I thought I was a w-wombat.'' Chase frowned.

''We are not in the office.'' House handed him his cane again, slowly they made their way to the elevator, to the cafeteria.

...

NOTE: Did I just write a whole chapter in one piece instead of fragments? Something I think I have never achieved before...

Also, House giving his cane away to Chase, that must be the biggest step in bonding, right?

I really hope you liked this chapter...so will Cameron come back to Princeton to talk and will they divorce after that? Next chapter coming up soon!

Thanks again for the reviews! They really mean a lot and I am really happy you like this story.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you like to!


	8. Chapter 8

''Come on, let's get to your room.'' Chase walked after House, having a hard time carrying his bags in one hand and not falling over. It had been two months now since he had woken up from the coma and after he had been off bed rest for fire weeks and busy with PT, he still felt awful and weak.

''Is it a spare r-room?'' Chase panted, walking into the room.

''It is an old study, hope you will like it.''

''It is perfect.'' Chase smiled, laying his bags behind the bed.

''We have dinner in an hour. Just do what you like, okay?''

Chase nodded, grabbing the first bag on his lap, starting to unpack it. There was a small wardrobe in the corner and he tried to lay all his T-shirts in neat rows, when that didn't work out with one hand, he threw all the shirts in one big heap, mad that it didn't work out. Was this why Alison left him?

He pulled another back closer, grabbing one of the picture frames out, looking at the wedding picture. She looked so beautiful on her white dress.

Before he could cry again, he shove it on the wardrobe so he wouldn't have to see it anymore.

He heard House's ringtone in the living room and grabbed his phone, playing some music through his headphone as it comforted him and helped him putting everything in place.

''I want Chase to sign the divorce papers.'' Alison's voice sounded so cold it made House shiver, although he didn't make it clear to her. He still wanted to hit her, instead he grabbed the phone a little tighter in his hand; ''He can't even hold a pen, let alone sign something.''

''Oh. How is he doing?''

House took a few breaths, trying to keep cool, instead he lost it;

''He is doing just awesome!'' He took a deep breath again; ''I mean, he woke up from a coma, not knowing everything about who he is , his right arm is paralyzed and his wife whom he finally remembered ran off to Chicago, sounds like quite the fairytale, right?''

A few seconds of silence were followed by the beeping tone that signed that Alison had hung up the phone.

Chase came walking into the room, sitting down on the couch next to House.

''Dinner has to wait until Wilson gets home.'' House mumbled, grabbing the remote. Chase looked at him as he zapped through the channels.

''Want to watch a movie?'' He asked then, Chase looking at him, surprised.

''B-but you have the remote?''

''You still get to choose.'' House opened the folder with all of recorded movies on the TV and scrolled through the endless list of docu's.

''Ice age is in here.'' House concluded after scrolling through the whole list as it was the only movie he could find.

''Ice age sounds interesting.''

''It is a kids movie.'' House mumbled.

''Don't care. I got to c-choose, remember?'' Chase pulled his legs on the couch, curling up in the corner of the couch.

''Fine, fine.'' House pressed play and during the movie he looked aside sometimes, happy to see Chase was enjoying the movie.

To be honest, Chase wasn't the only one and House had to keep himself from chuckling while Chase just burst out in laughter every now and then.

Suddenly House felt something on his shoulder and looking aside he saw Chase asleep, his head on House's arm.

Afraid to wake him, House sat as still as he could, Chase slightly snoring. The front door opened and Wilson walked in, walking to the kitchen with the groceries he was holding.

''Ah, how cute.''

''Keep it down, you will wake him.''

Wilson laughed. ''Papa duck.'' He shook his head, walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. When he walked back he was surprised to see House asleep as well, his head slightly on Chase's. Wilson shook his head, but was also happy to see them together like this, that neither of them was alone now.

...

Walking between the bars was a whole lot easier than walking on his own and making the steps went better and better, day by day. His right arm was still in the brace, but he could finally get some support on it and faster and faster he was able to put his feet in front of each other, steadier day by day. His PT walked next to him, ready to grab his arm if it went wrong but he made it to the end of the bars. ''You did great today.'' The man said, writing something on his clipboard and Chase nodded, slowly walking to the changing rooms. Glad to throw his sweaty t-shirt of him, he took a shower, glad when he hit the hallway again, fresh and new. He wanted to walk back to the diagnostics office when somebody was standing in his way.

''You golden hair is growing back.'' A female voice sounded and a petite, slim blonde woman was leaning the doorpost, grabbing her bag before it could slip of her shoulder.

''It is hair you know, it is s-supposed to grow back.'' He mumbled, more rude than he meant to but the fearful moment had arrived. Alison was actually here.

''it least my hair did come b-back to me.'' He added, wanted to walk past her. He wanted to talk to her for weeks now but when the moment was finally here now, he didn't know what to say.

''Robert, please, let's just sit down for now.''

''To talk?''

She looked away. ''I have got an airplane to catch. Another time. Just sign the papers.''

''You won't c-come back after I signed.''

''Damn it Robert. Just sign, okay? After that we can go on with our lives.''

He sighed, sat down at the table.

''You can go on and I still have q-questions.''

With his right hand he could just manage grabbing the pen.

''Can I let my attorney s-sign?'' he sighed then, as the pen fell out of his hand.

''I don't know, I honestly thought it was okay, you know, you were okay.''

''I am not o-okay. Not going to be-be okay.'' He sighed. Slowly he laid his head on his arms on the table, as everything got so overwhelming.

She sat down on the chair facing him.

''How are you doing?''

''Just perfect.'' He mumbled, emotionless. He figured that it would hurt less if he could like he didn't care. For a second he was in doubt if he had to ask Alison why she left him.

''Please sign it. I have a plane waiting for me.''

Chase grabbed the pen in his left hand, not sure he could do it, signing the papers and he brought the pen to his right hand, although he didn't have the power in his hand to sign it. The pen dropped on the paper again and Chase stood up.

''Aren't you going to sign that?'' Alison nearly sighed.

''Not b-before we talked.''

...

NOTE: Short chapter this time, but there is a large chapter coming up! So, do you think Chase will sign the papers or will Cameron come back to him now her wounded puppy weakness comes back in?

I hope you liked the chapter, although it was very short. Tomorrow the next chapter might be up, otherwise tomorrow.

Thanks for reading, please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

''You look like House.'' Cameron mumbled, while they walked outside; ''You didn't shave and -''

''I limp. Thanks for the c-compliment.'' Chase broke her off as they slowly made their way to a bench outside.

''It was not a compliment.'' Cameron said as they sat down.

''House stayed with me.'' Chase sat down next to her.

An awkward silence fell and Chase looked as she was zipping and unzipping her bag, slowly.

''So, what do you need to ask?'' She asked after a few seconds.

''Well, what do you think of the q-question why you left me?'' Chase said, annoyed by her behavior, the least thing she could do now was answer his questions.

''Was it b-because I couldn't remember you?'' he asked as she remained silent. Again, she didn't answer.

''I am going to s-sign the papers, I promise.'' Slowly he was getting mad again, that she couldn't even answer a simple question. A answer he was pretty sure he was allowed to know at that she should tell him.

''Have you been in our apartment yet? I really hope that you didn't mind what I too-''

''I c-couldn't care less. Honestly I don't even know where we l-lived. House put it on s-sale.''

Cameron inhaled deep through her nose; ''That is óúr apartment, not House's!''

''You l-left. You have no right over that apartment, according to H-house it was on my name anyway.''

She was silent again.

''No p-plane to catch?'' He mumbled, hoping to stop her silence and finally get the answers so he could do another try to sign and never having to see her again.

''I am leaving tomorrow.''

''Good, plenty of t-time to sit on this bench and both be too stubborn to talk.''

Slowly he stood up, wanted to walk away.

''Where are you going?'' Cameron jumped up, walked after him.

''You are not telling me anything.''

''Rob, please.'' She tilted her head.

''Let's get something to drink inside.'' She grabbed his right hand, awkwardly grabbing it because of the brace. He could just mage to pull his arm back and put his hands in the pocket of his sweater.

''Fine.'' He mumbled and slowly they walked to the cafeteria. In the hospital, staff kept greeting him and he had no idea who they were, but he just greeted them back.

Inside it was a lot more comfortable in the warm cafeteria than in the cold weather outside and he folded his cold left hand around the warm mug of coffee.

''So...'' Alison mumbled, taking a sip of her steaming tea.

''The question is still the s-same.'' Chase mumbled, looking around. Some people were looking at Alison, probably puzzled what she was doing here.

''I regret it so much. I know I should have stayed and I wish I did. I love you Rob.''

''Oh yeah, that was pretty c-clear the moment you ran off to Chicago.''

She was silent again, looking aside and he wanted to become mad, but suddenly she looked back; ''I regret it.''

''Doesn't change the f-fact you ran off.''

He took a sip of his coffee, watching her biting her lip.

''The shorter hair looks really good on you, actually.'' She said, looking down at the table. Chase didn't answer, looked around the cafeteria again. The rain was slamming against the windows now and he was glad they had gone inside before the rain.

''Did you l-love me?'' He finally asked, hoping that she would finally answer so he could move on.

''I did...do. I am not sure.''

Chase stared in his coffee, felt somewhat relieved, if she never loved him, it was not his fault that she left him after all.

''Why d-did you marry me than?''

''You were so sweet and caring and -''

''You wanted to m-make sure you weren't alone for the rest of your life.''

She looked away from him.

''I wasn't your t-true love, just the b-best you could get.''

The silence made him suspect he was right, that it was exactly true.

''And when the h-hematoma happened I wasn't even the best you could get.''

He never had been good enough, even when he thought he was. He drank the last bit of coffee and wanted to walk away.

''Wait Robert, I regret everything I have done and I hope that we can start over.''

Chase frowned, sitting back down.

''Why the sudden c-change?''

''I love you, I really do and I was wrong for leaving you. I hope we can come back together.''

''Let me guess, I am f-finally damaged enough?''

Mad she put her glass down on the table; ''I hate to see you like this and I hope you fully recover. What do you even think of me?''

''Do you r-really want to know that?''

''Rob, please. Just think about coming back together.''

''Who says I want t-to come back together?''

To be honest, he wanted to come back together with her after all. It was something from before everything happened and even that she left him, she felt trusted.

''I hope you still want to be together. No job in Chicago, all I have to do is get my parents to send my stuff. Please, we could go home today. Must be good to be home instead of with House.''

''I l-like living with House.'' Chase said indignant. Wilson was very nice for him and he enjoyed watching movies together with House and Wilson.

''Can't imagine that but just think about it. We could start over and do it better this time.''

He thought about the wedding picture he shoved under the wardrobe, they seemed so happy. It was one of the only memories he still had of the last few years, everybody else seemed to be gone.

''Okay.'' He finally said and she smiled, laid her hand on his. The idea of being back in their apartment again made him feel warm inside. It felt like going back to his hold life and tonight he would be in their bed again, warm with Alison. Her hand left his and she drank her tea. Standing up again she grabbed his hand again.

''Your s-stuff is still in the office.'' He mumbled as they walked back, his hand still in Cameron's. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he laid his arm around her. Maybe this could work out.

In the office, Cameron looked at her phone, as it was shaking in her bag. She smiled and laid her phone on the table. ''I just need to go to bathroom.'' She walked away and Chase walked towards the divorce papers, wanted to throw them away. Suddenly his eye fell on her phone, on the two people in the background. She was holding the arm of another man, her head on his shoulder. In the background was the skyline of Chicago as they were standing on a beach.

''What are you doing?'' Alison walked back in.

''Who is t-that man?''

''Some guy I just dated a few times. Mad she pulled the phone out of his hands.

''That is how m-much you regretted everything.''

''I will break up with him, I will move back to here!''

''No.'' He grabbed the pen in his left hand and a little awkward he scratched the pen over the paper, trying to make something that resembled his signature. Holding out the papers to Alison she looked puzzled; ''Rob, I thought we were going to start over.''

''You weren't actually expecting me to l-live with someone like you?'' Chase said, nearly amused by the look on Cameron's face. ''I don't w-want you anymore. I don't want to be the s-second choice again.''

Snatching the papers out of his hand she stuffed them in her bag.

Passing through the doorway she nearly bumped into House; ''You ruined him!''

''You did, by leaving him.'' House said, blocking her way with his cane.

Mad she pushed him aside. House tumbled over and Cameron looked back once, stepping into the elevator then.

''Sorry it didn't go well.'' House said to Chase, walking into the room after standing up again.

''It is okay, she never l-loved me anyway.'' Slowly he stood up, walking out of the office disappointed, going home. His new home with House and Wilson.

...

NOTE: Bye Cameron! Hope you liked this chapter!

There are some more chapters coming up though, since there is still some story to wrap up.

Thanks for reading, please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

In the bus, Chase was staring out of the window as the rain still slammed against the window. People were looking at him, probably because the music out of his earphones was pretty loud, but he didn't care, he just wanted to go home. When the bus reached the station he had to be, he slowly left the bus, walking through the soaking rain. His bag was still in the office, but he couldn't bring himself up to the grabbing his phone and calling House if he could bring it. Inside, he threw his wet jacket in the corner of the hallway and walked to the kitchen, shouting hey, in case Wilson was home earlier, but the silence made it clear that he was alone for now.

Sitting down at the breakfast bar, he stared around, at the empty apartment. What if he had ignored the wallpaper? He would have been together with Alison now, instead of alone in misery.

With a lot of effort after the long walking he did today, he walked to the fridge, grabbing a glass of coke, distracted by a small post-it. Ripping it down he looked at the message, saying he had to cook since House and Wilson would be later. A little uneasy he looked through the cabinets and in the fridge, glad he found some chicken sauce and chicken in the fridge. He never had been a big fan of cooking and as long as something was tasteful, he tried to minimize the time he spend in the kitchen. Cooking with one hand took him a lot more time than he expected and he was glad when it was done and looking at the clock, he saw he spend double time than this dish usually took and he was surprised House and Wilson weren't there yet. The rice and chicken still heated on minimum fire he walked to the living room, turning the TV on, pleased to acknowledge his clothes were nearly dry again, but he had been too numb to put on dry clothes when he had walked in.

''Sorry I am late.'' The sound of walking made it clear that House entered.

''Wilson is still in PPTH, wants to stay with a sick child.''

''I prepared d-dinner.'' Chase mumbled slowly, looking up to House, waiting for him to bring the pan to the table. House did so and Chase walked to the table. House felt sad when he saw the broken look in his eyes, he seemed so hurt. The last hope that he was going to be together with Cameron was gone and although House thought it was better that they weren't together, it hurt him to see Chase this way.

House sat down at the table, shoveling some of the rice with chicken on his plate. Surprised he realized there was only plate at the table.

''I am not h-hungry.'' Chase mumbled as he saw House looking at the lone plate at the table.

''You have to eat something.'' House demanded, limping to the cabinet. With another plate he walked back to the table, placing it in front of Chase and throwing some big spoons full of rice on his plate.

''It smells great, you did well and you are going to eat it.'' House demanded, looking at the thin young man whom seemed to lose weight every day. House sat down, started to eat from his plate. The only sounds in the kitchen were the soft ticks of the clock and the scrapping sound of Chase's fork over his plate, as he was just moved the rice from side to side on the plate. For a few seconds he watched Chase moving the rice around and staring at the plate before House slammed his fork on his plate; ''Okay, we need to talk.''

Chase shrugged and stood up, walked to his room. House grumbled for a second before jumping up when he heard the sound of glass shattering from Chase's room and as fast as his leg made him able he ran to Chase's room, pulling open the door.

In the middle of a mess of shards of glass and smalls parts of plastic from the picture frame was Chase. His left hand was bleeding as he held the picture he was holding in it. A tear fell from his jaw on his t-shirt. House kneeled down next to him, gasping as his knee hit some glass, but laying his hand on Chase's shoulder anyway.

''Hey, it is okay, she isn't worth it.'' Chase burst out in loud crying and House carefully pulled the picture out his hand, wiping the tears from his face and laying Chase's head on his shoulder. Rubbing over his back, he listened to Chase crying, his crying slowly getting softer and with a lot of effort he managed to pull Chase up and drag him to the bed. ''Shhhh, calm down.'' He mumbled, laying Chase down, rubbing over his upper arm, doubting if he was comforting him the right way. To be honest, he never had human contact like this. Chase finally seemed to calm down and sat on the edge, next to House. ''S-sorry.'' He wiped the tears from his face again, looking up to his with a sad smile.

'' No need to be sorry at all. Spill you heart.'' House said, hoping that Chase would open up to him.

''it is n-nothing.'' Chase answered, his voice raw.

''I can see that.'' House stated, more sarcastic than he meant to.

''It is n-not just Alison, e-everything -''

''just becomes too much. I understand.'' He finished Chase's sentence, knew how he was feeling. He had felt exactly the same after Stacy had left him and he had to cope with his leg. House grabbed a tissue from box on the cabinet close by and pressed it against Chase's hand.

''You are going to be okay, I am sure...just don't worry about things that don't matter, okay?''

''Alison did m-matter.''

''Right, she did. But now she is gone and nothing is going to change that. But there are enough people that do care about you. You have Wilson, me. You even managed to let Foreman show emotion. Don't eat yourself up over Alison. She really isn't worth it.''

Chase nodded, looked up at House, smiling sad but his smile seemed genuinely.

''I even f-feel somewhat glad she n-never loved me. It is not t-that she l-left me because I am w-worthless now.'' The crying seemed to make his stuttering worse.

''Say you will worthless again and I will make you eat that whole pan of rice and chicken, you hear me young man!?'' House said, trying to brush it off with a joke, but he felt awful Chase felt this way.

''Fine, f-fine.'' Chase chuckled.

''You are not worthless, don't feel that low about yourself. Why would you feel worthless?'' House asked more serious.

''I have a f-feeling I lost everything I liked and I w-was good at.''

''It will come back, I promise. Everything of it.''

Chase smiled again; ''Okay.''

House felt moved by the trust Chase seemed to have in him. He really hoped that Chase would be able to completely go back to his old life, even though it was without Alison.

''Except for A-alison though. But I guess t-that is okay.'' He added while he slowly stood up, handing House his cane which was in the doorway. Together they limped back to the kitchen to find Wilson sitting alone at the table, eating from a third plate.

''I was afraid I was eating alone.'' Wilson stated dryly while he slowly laid the magazine in his hand down on the table.

Chase and House joined him.

''F-family doesn't eat alone.'' Chase slowly mumbled while he sat down again.

Wilson smiled, nodded and even House seemed to smile, although it was just there for a second. None of them really had a family, but Chase was right, they were some kind of a family.

...

NOTE: Where an old family dies (Cameron & Chase), a new one is formed.

I really hope you liked this chapter. Really hope that you like that the story is getting extended instead of stopping after Chase and Cameron, because there are some more stories coming up now. Also, there is still some happiness to come after all of this, but it will not have much to do with love - No OC's!

Thanks for reading and I really hope you are willing to leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

_''There is blood streaming on your face.'' House stated, looking at Chase. ''Wouldn't want it to ruin it your precious hair.''_

_Chase grabbed the small plastic bag from his messenger bag, looking at the tiny nail while he dropped his bag on the floor._

_''The kid is already on the right meds, had nothing to do with the nail.'' House mumbled, without looking up from the book he was reading._

_''So I went into that house for nothing?'' Chase said, rolling his eyes. _

_''Technically, yes.'' Chase shook his head and bow forward to grab his bag from the floor, nearly falling over, only grabbing the table the last second. HIs head was pounding and he could feel his breakfast burning in his throat. _

_''Are you okay?'' House frowned, walking towards Chase and moving some of his hair aside, looking at the small cut between his hair on the middle of his head._

_''It is nothing, just a migraine.'' Chase mumbled, slowly coming upright again._

_''Did you hit your head?'' House frowned, looking at the effort Chase had to make not to fall over._

_Chase slammed his hand away from his head; ''It is just a migraine.''_

_''Did you hit your head?''House repeated his question, looking Chase in the eyes._

_''I am fine! Maybe I did but I just need some sleep!'' The last sentence came out signing House that he was blaming him for the few sleep he had after the days of long work. _

_''You don't seem fine.''_

_''The kid is okay, I am going home if you don't mind.''_

_''Chase, just let somebody check on you.''_

_''Whatever.'' Chase threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out. He knew that it as one of those situations in which a doctor was simply too stubborn to get somebody to check him, simply because he thought he was okay, but simply estimating how hard the beam had hit him and the pain his head, he thought it wasn't that bad and continued his way to the parking lot. _

_Besides, he promised Alison that he would be home today, together with her. Lately, they hadn't shared much time together and he just wanted to be home with her after all that happened with Dibala. _

_The headache was getting worse and worse and driving through the traffic drove him insane and he had never been so glad when his car pulled up the parking lot and he made his way to their apartment on one of the higher floors. _

_Opening the door Chase dropped his back in the corner, as he usually did and dropped his leather jacket on one of the dining chairs. _

_''Rob, you are home.'' She smiled and he walked to the couch, afraid he would throw up if he bow forward to kiss her. A little uneasy he leaned against the couch. _

_''Are you okay?'' Cameron said, worried._

_''Yeah, I just have a headache.''_

_Cameron rubbed his hand. ''Do you need anything?''_

_''No, just a little sleep and I will be fine.'' He pulled his hand away and walked to the bedroom, changing his dusty clothes to a clean pajama shirt and boxers and he laid down in bed, closing his eyes._

Chase opened his eyes and slowly stood up out of bed, walking to the bathroom.

''Walk a little softer, Willie!'' House grumbled from the couch.

''Wrong, it i-is me.'' Chase whispered back.

''Kidding.'' House grumbled sarcastic and Chase could hear him turn around.

''If you are not comfortable on the c-couch, you can sleep in the bed, I w-will sleep here.'' Chase offered, whispering, making his way over the hallways softer now.

''You need your sleep.'' House whispered, looking up to him.

''You need it t-too, your leg is worse.''

''Let's not play the worse game.'' House whispered.

''J-just go to the bed, I can't s-sleep anyway.'' He was so confused by the dream he just had he was sure he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. House came up a little bit, flicked the switch of the lamp on the table next to the couch.

''Kid, you look like you have just seen a ghost. Bad dream?'' House said louder.

''Shhh!'' Chase hissed, shrugged then.

''Tell me, what did you dream about?''

''Nothing i-important, please just sleep in the b-bed.''

House seemed to doubt for a second, stood up than.

''If you really can't sleep on the couch, just kick me out of bed.'' House limped away to the bedroom and Chase walked to bathroom but going to the couch now instead of back to his backroom.

The vision of Alison in his dream made his stomach turn, even though he had been feeling a little better about it since his conversation with House this evening. Chase curled up on the couch, maybe he should stop House from selling his and Alison's apartment and move back in there, so the bedroom would be free again for House. Chase closed his eyes, expecting to fall asleep, actually he felt even more awake after he opened them again, while only fourteen minutes had passed on the clock. One of the doors in the hallway opened again. Listening to the sound of walking, he know it was Wilson tiptoeing to the kitchen, passing the couch and he heard the fridge and a glass.

''C-can you give me a glass too?'' Chase asked, hearing the gallon package of milk on the counter.

''I nearly dropped it on the ground.'' Wilson gasped. After a few seconds he handed Chase the glass, whom sat up on the couch.

''Did House demand you to sleep here?''

''N-no, I offered it.'' Chase shook his head.

''Something wrong?'' Chase shook his head again; ''I j-just wasn't tired enough to sleep and figured that H-house would probably like to sleep in a bed for o-once.''

''He snores so loud I am awake right now. You mumble in your sleep though. There is an air vent between the rooms.''

''I do?''

Wilson sat down on the couch next to him; 'yeah, you do. Not really words, but you make mumbling sounds.''

''Sorry.'' Chase mumbled, taking a sip of milk.

''No need to apologize, I just thought it was funny. I whisper in my sleep or in myself sometimes and House thought he heard voices again.'' Wilson admitted.

Chase tried not to laugh.

''Try to get some sleep , okay? Or do you want to lay in my bed?''

''I a-am okay here, goodnight.''

''Goodnight.'' Wilson whispered back and flicked the lamps out again. Chase curled up again, thinking about the dream he had had. What if it wasn't a dream, but what actually happened. Then House was feeling guilty over nothing, he was the one that refused help.

...

''Silly Wilson that he didn't want to stay for your pancakes.'' House shook his head while they drove to the hospital together. ''What is on the schedule for today?'' He asked turning to Chase.

''Speech and occupational t-therapy.'' Chase sighed. The prospect of the long, busy day already made him tired after the short night of sleep.

''Am I a m-murderer?'' He suddenly asked. House looked aside, parked the car on the parking lot.

''What?'' House said, frowning.

''Did I kill somebody c-called Dibala?'' After the whole night of thinking, some of the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit together and so did the experiences in the coma.

''That is all behind us.''

''I n-need to know!'' Chase yelled, nearly desperate.

''Before freaking out - you did. But you did it to do something good.''

''How c-can killing someone be something good?''

''You saved people by killing him. More people than you can imagine.''

Instead, Chase just opened the door of the car; ''I am g-going to be late.''

''Rober-'' He slammed the door shut and walked to the hospital, the cold breeze in his face. He tried to keep the tears from streaming. Nothing could talk it right that he killed somebody, even if it was justified. The worst part was that he didn't even understand why he did and how. Had Alison known about his kill?''

He greeted random people in the hallways again while he hated them all, simply for making him more confused. Halfway he turned around.

''Robert Chase, right? I am a surgeon who used to work with you-''

''Leave me alone!'' mad he walked past the man, out of the hospital.

Going anywhere but home.

...

NOTE: Where will Chase go?

I hope you liked this chapter. They say that kids often go after their parents, but if House is kinda Chase dad, will Chase really go after House and lose his mind in all of the confussion?

Hope you are looking forward to the next chapter!

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

House looked through the cafeteria. Chase still hadn't arrived and worried House stood up.

''I am sure he will be here soon.'' Wilson mumbled.

''He is over thirty minutes late.'' House checked his watch. Wilson nodded; ''But maybe this therapy just lasted a little longer than he expected.''

''Then, why is his therapist having lunch over there?'' House said, nodding towards one of the other tables in the cafeteria.

''Maybe he is just changing his clothes.''

''It was speech therapy. Except if he spat all over his shirt I don't think he will be changing his clothes. '' House grabbed his cane and walked away from the table, walking towards his office, hoping to find Chase asleep on the couch. But the office was empty except for Foreman.

''Has Chase been in here?''

Foreman shook his head; ''Haven't seen, will tell him you were looking for him in case he does.''

House walked out without saying something to Foreman. He ran into Wilson on the hallway;

''He is not here either, I am driving home.''

''House!'' Wilson stopped him. ''Don't you think you are over reacting, Chase is a grown man. He is probably watching TV somewhere, just like you told him to do when he was bored.''

Instead of answering House walked past Wilson, to the parking lot, driving to Wilson's place.

''Chase?'' House called through the apartment, not even worrying about he neighbors. No answer was given and slowly he made his way to the bedroom, maybe Chase was asleep. But the bed was still empty and unmade from this morning. House become worried and he was nearly startled when the phone rang.

''Is Chase at home?'' Wilson asked, sounding worried now.

''No, why the sudden care?''

''I looked nearly everywhere, he is not in the hospital.''

...

His right leg began to hurt more and more and his limping became worse, but he was too stubborn to call a taxi. He just needed to get there, even if he had to crawl. Maybe it was the place where he would find his memories, where it would all come back to him. His bag was nudging against his other leg and he was happy when he finally made it to the elevator of the apartment building.

''Dr. Robert Chase?'' The old woman next to him asked and he looked aside.

''Yeah?'' Chase said, frowning. The woman looked somewhat familiar and he guessed she had been one of their neighbors.

''Good to finally see you back, I kept your mail for you when you were gone. How are you? I remember the whole chaos with the ambulances and, oh anyway, I spoke to your wife a few weeks ago and she told me that I should keep yo-''

''I am f-fine. You c-can throw it away. The i-important letters already reached me.'' He mumbled, not really caring about what the woman said and he was glad when he could leave the elevator, positively surprised that his key still worked on the door.

''Thank you.'' He turned around the last second to the woman while the doors were closing again. It was not her fault this all had happened and he shouldn't take his anger out on the old woman.

Chase entered the apartment, putting his bag on the chair on one of the dining table chairs, something he did almost automatic and he was nearly surprised he did so. He walked through the kitchen and the living room, remembering his moments with Alison, although a lot still seemed to be missing. It was as if it was all in his head, but he couldn't reach it.

Chase continued his way to the bedroom. He looked at the big red spots in the carpet. Somebody had dropped something and he was wondering if it was him. Looking out of the window, over rainy Princeton his memory still kept a mystery to him.

...

''Chase?'' House heart beat a little fast when he saw Chase's black messenger bag on the chair by the dining table and he grabbed it.

''Chase?''

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Chase's number, only to hear the annoying beep ringtone from the bag. The apartment was silent and seemed empty. Checking all of the rooms he walked out without success. The only sign of Chase was his bag, but he had been here. Worried House stepped back in his car. Where else would Chase go? House felt a little awkward looking through Chase's bag, knowing it was none of his business, but he needed a clue where Chase could be going, before he hurt himself. Chase seemed so upset after what he told him about Dibala he could only worry he would so something stupid. He needed to find the duckling.

Looking through the back didn't show much. Just the things he already had with him when he was still working in the hospital, an arsenal of pens, deodorant, his phone and House snatched the last thing out, a paper. In his own handwriting were the directions to the old house Chase had to check out before the stroke and on good hope House drove there.

In the house, the floors were dirty and dusty but House felt some hope when he saw there seemed to be footsteps in the dust and House looked when he heard a sound from another door and he walked there, to found Chase sitting on top of the chair down the basement.

He laid his hand on Chase's shoulder and Chase nearly jumped up, startled.

''Easy, are you okay?'' Chase looked backwards, nearly slipping down.

''House, y-you scared me!'' Chase said, his breath shaking.

''You scared me by disappearing!'' House said. Chase looked back into the basement and House sat down half behind him.

''That is the bastard?'' House mumbled, pointing at the beam that was laying on the stairs. Looking at the large iron beam, he was surprised Chase's skull wasn't fractured.

''Yes.'' Chase said, gloomy.

House laid his hand on his shoulder but Chase shook it away.

''Why did you come here?''

''N-nothing.'' Chase stood up.

''Your hand is bleeding.'' House said, nodding to his right hand.

''It is o-okay, probably scuffed it when I s-slipped.'' Chase looked down at House.

''What were you doing here?'' House repeated. Chase shrugged; ''I hoped I would r-remember anything coming here.''

''Did you?''

''No.'' Chase answered gloomy, walking back towards the front door while House came up again.

''Talk to me, what is wrong?''

Chase looked back but turned around again, walking towards the car.

House nearly reached the car at the same time and when they both got in, House repeated again;

''Talk to me, Chase. Please.''

Chase leaned sideways to get out of the car but House was faster and locked the car from the inside.

''You are not disappearing on my again.''

''L-let me go.'' Chase said, holding the door, ready to get out.

''What are you going to do then? Walk home, dramatically through the rain?'' House said, watching as the rain started slamming down on the windshield.

''Let me go! I am not y-your prisoner!'' Chase yelled now, pissed off.

''Do whatever pleases you.'' House said, unlocking the door, losing his patience.

Chase left the car, walking over the pavement through the rain and looked back every now and then to House who kept following him with the car. House had expected him to get in the car soon but Chase kept walking, stubborn. After another street House stopped some meters in front of Chase, opening the porter on Chase's side; ''Come on, get in.''

Soaking wet from the rain Chase sat down in the car again.

''You are not my prisoner, I am sorry if you ever felt that way.''

''S-sorry I said that.'' Chase looked at him, streams of water dripping down his face.

''It is okay, I understand you are frustrated.''

''I am not your p-prisoner, I am a p-prisoner of my own body.'' Chase said then and House was moved by the way Chase said it.

''it is goi-''

''Don't t-tell me it is going to be okay!'' For a second House was scared Chase would get out of the car again, instead he just looked out of the window.

''Okay. If you say so.'' House said then, gloomy, knowing that going against it only would Chase even more upset and he drove away again, to their house on the other side of Princeton.

It wasn't just a long road home, it was going to be a long road for everything.

...

NOTE: Chase is getting more and more upset with everything now nothing is progressing, can House help him?

Hope you liked this chapters and I am sorry my notes are getting pretty repetitive, I just want to keep them short without thousands of side notes!

Thanks for much for your reviews! Unfortunately I don't have time to answer them in any of the upcoming days, but I want to say that appreciate them a LOT!

Thanks for reading, please leave review if you want to!

x


	13. Chapter 13

''Come on.'' Chase just walked next to him as they walked inside, Chase still dripping from the rain.

''Just take a shower, okay?'' House said, looking Chase, he had to be cold from the rain.

''Don't t-tell me what to do.'' Chase walked to his room in one line and when House knocked on the door again after a few minutes Chase opened, in his sweatpants and T-shirt.

''W-what?''

''Goodnight.'' House walked away, into the living room. Watching a movie he looked backwards to see Wilson enter.

''Did you find Chase?''

''Found him in the old house where it happened. He went to the apartment as well, trying to remember things.''

''Did it work?''

''No.'' House said, gloomy. He looked back to the TV, ignoring Wilson, whom sat down next to him.

They said for a while in silence until house stood up, checking if Chase was asleep, softly opening the door, but his duckling was still asleep, his hair still a little wet from the rain. Every now and then he groaned in his sleep, but that was something Wilson said he did every night. Without making any sound, afraid to wake Chase up again, he closed the door.

''Asleep?'' Wilson didn't looked up from the couch.

''Yes.'' House sat down, rubbing over his leg.

''I am more worried about you than I am about Chase. You care so much I am afraid it might kill you, the overdose of caring.'' Wilson said, looking up from his book.

''I keep telling him that he is going to be okay and I am afraid that he is not going to be okay.'' House sighed; ''It seems like he really lost hope and I don't want him to lose hope and end up like me.''

...

_Slowly Chase looked through a hallway he was standing in and he walked towards the only door in there. It didn't seem like his own apartment, but still it seemed really familiar. He knocked on the door, waiting for a few seconds. The door swung open and Alison was standing in the doorway, her hair brownish and wild. She pulled him inside and he was surprised he didn't stumble, instead his leg seemed to be really steady. Lifting up his right hand he also realized that it wasn't as weak as it had been and he looked back at Alison. She pressed him against the wall, kissing him, biting on his lower lip._

_''Are you...high?'' He asked, looking at her pupils and he was surprised it didn't take him any effort to say the words without stuttering now. _

_''Yeah.'' She pressed up against him again, pushing him harder against the wall and he tried to get away, frowning at himself in the mirror as his hair as longer again. She pulled him back, unbuttoning his shirt and her lips sliding over his chest. Suddenly he remembered the moment. The moment that Alison, the girl he had been in love with ever since she had walked into the diagnostics office had finally wanted him. The only girl ever really had feelings for._

_The dream suddenly changed and he was in a bed, light shining through the windows and he was laying in a bed with a soft, pink blanket. Looking aside he saw Alison's brownish hair and she looked so different from what she looked like now. Here she still looked like a girl. Now she was a woman._

_''Good morning, genius doctor Chase.' 'She laid her head on his chest._

_''You still don't remember, do you?''His right hand stroked through her hair._

_''Al, are you really here?'' The dream was so realistic he couldn't hardly separate it from reality, something that seemed to happen a lot since the come. His dreams were so vivid it even scared him. _

_''Only if you want me to.'' She smiled, playing with some of the bangs in front of his eyes, playfully. Afraid Chase turned away from her. He didn't want to be hurt again. Not by Alison and he closed his eyes._

Opening his eyes, he was in his bed at Wilson's place again. His hand was powerless on his chest again and he sat up, slowly leaving the bed. Walking towards the kitchen he wished he could go back in the dream, when his body was actually cooperating. Looking at the clock he was shocked he slept in so late and that his alarm clock hadn't gone off. Walking to the kitchen table he saw a plate with toast and eggs, with a note from in House's handwriting next to it.

No PT. for you today. Just relax.

Chase threw the note aside, walking to his bedroom, grabbing some clothes together. Sometimes it was hard for him to understand how he could match the striped shirts and ties before. Now he was happy he could still find a plain shirt and vest. The day alone made him feel bored already and he decided to go to the hospital anyway, just to not be alone. Reading a book in the office made him feel better, even if he couldn't help House and Foreman.

Making his way to the hospital he was glad it wasn't raining. Chase became a bit anxious as he got there as he didn't know how to face House after yesterday. he was been yelling at House, while House only had been trying to help him and he felt an ass for yelling.

Walking into the hospital he heard his name, to see Cuddy waving at him and before he could escape to the elevators she was already standing next to him. It was not that he didn't like Cuddy, but she always kept repeating how sorry she was about Alison leaving him.

''Hey, are you here for therapy.''

'''N-no, just going to sit in the office for a while.''

Cuddy nodded and Chase was happy when she got called away and she excused herself and walked away again and he made his way into the elevator before she could come back.

When he walked into the office, House and Foreman both seemed really surprised to see him.

''Figured you needed s-somebody to make coffee.'' He joked it off.

''You are my savior.'' House said, squinting at Foreman and Foreman rolled his eyes.

''What is wrong with my coffee?''

''It is so strong Cuddy's men parts come back when she drinks it.'' House said and Foreman rolled his eyes coffee.

''She seemed pretty f-female when I walked in.'' Chase laughed and he walked to the bookshelves while Foreman and House kept discussing the case on the whiteboard. The medical terms still seemed pretty close to him but he couldn't completely place them. It took some time to turn pages and he had to hold the book up and he looked over it, at the white board.

''Whipple's D-disease.''

House snatched the book out of his hands which was about the civil war and slammed it on the table.

''You might actually be right, how did it suddenly occur to you?''

Chase just sat there with his mouth open, as if he even was surprised by what he just said. Foreman waved in front of Chase's eyes.

''it...just s-suddenly came in my head when I looked at the s-symptoms.''

...

NOTE: Is Chase getting his memory back after all? He is going to be a doctor again? Hope you liked this chapter, took me some time to finish it!

Thanks for reading, please leave a review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

''Really, the return of the ties and stripes?'' House mumbled as Chase walked towards the breakfast table, wearing a striped shirt and blue and white striped tie. They were to big after all the weight he had lost but he needed to wear them, to feel like eh was before, the doctor he wanted to be again.

''Makes me feel b-badass'' Chase joked, sitting down at the table, grabbing some toast with butter.

''Are you going to talk to Cuddy today about taking your position again?''

Chase drank some coffee, shook his head; ''I first want to t-try some clinic work to see if I am r-ready. '' Somehow, we was afraid his memory would abandon him again anytime.

House nodded. Maybe it was better for Chase to get confident again. Although most of medical knowledge seemed to be back, Chase still seemed very nervous when it came to meeting people and when they talked about him coming back he even asked if it was okay that he didn't see the patient.

''S-sounds good huh? Finally being back.'' Chase smiled, reading through the newspaper. Lately he had been doing therapy again and his walking seemed to get better every day and House actually was proud at him for fighting at therapy to regain everything back. His speech and hand hadn't improved though and Chase feared it wasn't going to improve. But there were ways to cope with that.

After they finished breakfast they left the house, Wilson had already gone to the hospital before they were even awake and Chase stepped next to House in the car. In the office Foreman was brewing coffee;

''What did I tell you about making coffee? Chase, save us both please!''

Foreman let Chase by the coffee machine and sat down at the table while Chase brew the coffee.

''We don't have a case, do we?'' Foreman grabbed a newspaper and stared at it while he seemed really bored.

''You have. You are going with Chase to the clinic and see if he is ready to do more than making coffee.'' House said. ''Although he is very good at it.''

''House, I don't need s-surveillance. '' Chase turned around.

''You don't have choice.''

Chase rolled his eyes, turning back to the coffee.

After a short coffee moment he walked downstairs with Foreman.

''You are not really going to c-check on me, right?''

''If somebody asks, I was, otherwise I am doing my own clinic hours.'' Foreman said, grabbing a file from the counter and Chase also got one, nearly dropping it out of his left hand when he wanted to open it. At this moments he wished he could still use both hands, as some people were looking at him. As fast as he could he made it to the exam room, looking at the middle aged woman sitting on the bed.

''I have a terrible headache and sometimes I go blind.'' The woman complained immediately, even before he had entered the room completely and shut the door.

''I am dr. Chase.'' He said, a little surprised by the her immediate complaint.

''WebMD said it could be a brain tumor.'' She said again before he could even sit down.

''It is not recommended to check you s-symptoms on the internet, u-usually WebMD makes you more s-scared than you should be.'' He said, friendly, knowing a lot of people did this.

''Does m-migraine run in your family?'' He carried on. She seemed to get mad - as a lot of patients did when they simply giving the remark that the internet wasn't right.

''Maybe...are you a doctor?''

Chase nodded; ''I am.'' He looked up from the file to her, while her face become red.

''I know, the s-stuttering.'' He said, giving her some kind of smile to calm her down. He had expected people to think he was slow or dumb because of the stuttering. Somehow that was the way people thought.

''Sorry.'' She said, her face still fully read and he felt sorry for her feeling sorry, it wasn't her fault.

''It is okay.'' He repeated. ''I think you might be having m-migraines. But if you are insured and it makes you f-feel better, I could order a s-scan.''

''Migraine prescription will do. Thinking about it, my dad has it as well.'' The woman concluded and Chase nodded. For second he still doubted, although he was pretty sure there was nothing wrong with the woman except the migraine, he felt about not making sure as it was about somebody's head and he didn't want the same mistake as with himself about not thinking it is not worth to check out. What if he was wrong and it was something serious? No, he shouldn't be such a doom thinker.

He started writing the prescription with his left hand and he could honestly only pray that the man at the pharmacy could read it. After a few minutes he handed her the paper.

''Good luck with it, hope the medication works.'' He smiled and he was happy being back in contact with patients. It was less hard than he had expected it to be and he walked after the woman shortly, back into the clinic and saw Foreman watching him.

''How did it go? The woman seems pleased.''

''That s-sounds so wrong.'' He said, looking up to Foreman with a cheeky smile. ''It went well.'' He said after a few seconds as Foreman didn't seem to understand. ''Just a remark about the s-stuttering, but not a really bad one.'' Chase shrugged. They nodded at each other and grabbed another file but after a few seconds Chase put it back while Foreman walked into the exam room and Chase walked to Cuddy's office. He knocked on the door and waited for her answer, walking in then.

''Never been so happy to see somebody in a white lab coat.'' She smiled. Chase smiled back and sat down in front of her desk. Chase knew he was ready and for once he shouldn't doubt about himself.

''I want to r-return to work.'' He said, sure now.

...

NOTE: The story is nearly at its end, otherwise I am afraid I am going to repeat too much.

Hope you liked this chapter although it was very short!

Today I also started with a new story which also involves the relationship between House and Chase - might be interesting if you like the two bonding; the story is called the Fellowship. It involves Chase starting his fellowship alone with House as mentioned in the show. Sorry if it is not okay to talk about another story. Just wanted to let you know!

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	15. Announcement

**Announcement.**

Unfortunately this story is going on permanent hiatus.

This story hasn't been updated in while already and this has a reason.

A few weeks ago I got a heads up by somebody that my stories are too similar to another writers stories. Although this never was my intention I don't want to upset any other writers, so it seems better if I stop writing this story. Although I wished I could have finished the stories, this was my own decision.

I really want to give an enormous thank you to the people who have been supporting me through this story by reviewing, following or even reading it and I am very sorry it has to end this way because I hate unfinished stories, but it seems like the best thing to do.

Again, my sincere apology to the readers of this story but also to the writers whom I have hurt. I promise it won't happen again.

Thank you for reading and I hope for your understanding.

Sorry,

Milady29.


End file.
